No Place to Go but Home
by Pylea Princess
Summary: It's a new AU, Where baby Connor is born, but where will the gang go? Sunnydale. SLASH (will be)
1. The trip

12/5/04

I own no characters!

Ok, this story takes place about the Episode Offspring, but it's still like, **_totally AU_**, ok? : ) I've wanted to do thisever since Connor was born!

No Place To Go But Home

Chap 1

"We have to go some place safe to protect this baby !" shouted Wesley from the steering wheel. "But where! This city is the worst place imaginable for a baby!" Cordelia said, not liking their odds.

"Wesley, where are we going?" demanded Cordelia. "The only place we can, Sunnydale" Wesley sighed. "What! No! Wesley no!" Cordelia said. "Cordelia, I want to be there as much as you do, but we have to. For the baby" he said, eyes determined to stay on the road.

Gunn held Cordelia closer, to offer some comfort to his girlfriend. "What's wrong with Sunnydale?' asked Fred. "I'll explain it to you later" Lorne said, holding her hand.

Angel just stared at the baby he held in his arms. Not speaking as soon as the boy had been born. Wesley glanced worried at his friend's obvious shock. "Don't worry, we'll be in Sunnydale soon, with Buffy and Mr. Giles. Your son will be safe" Wesley softly said to Angel.

!!11111111111111111

End of the first chap! There will be slash later on, but well, they have to get there first don't they! : ) tell what you wanna see, and yes, I'll try to put in some Spike cuteness with Connor! So, tell me who you want with who, and I'll see if it fits, k? yay Angel slash! Yay!


	2. Spike Convictions

12/7/04

NPRGBH chap 2

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!

The 2nd Evil: No Connor slash, he's a cute wittle baby! Silvi-hc: you'll just hafta keep reading : ), Lily: I was thinking Fred and Gunn, but I guess Lorne needed someone and Fred seemed to fit, : ), Angels9thfantasy: hell mouth bad for living, good for plot : ), SpikedAngel: Thanks! And this is so gonna be spangel! XD, Bakaman: how bout I meat you half way with the pairings? Giles/Anya, Wes/Tara, and Xander/Willow ? redroe23102: thanks for the review ;)

They gang reached Sunnydale in a matter of 2 hours, managing to break practically every speeding law on the way. They pulled in front of Buffy's house, and Wesley began to get out.

"No, we, we can't pull out here." Angel said. "Why not?" "Because, 1, it's too awkward, and 2, it's too small." Cordelia said, ticking off the reasons with her fingers.

Wesley sighed. "Then where?" "The mansion" Angel said. "The mansion?" asked Lorne, his interest peaked. "Basically a stone Hyperion" Cordelia said, answering the empath's question. They drove to it, and walked inside.

!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Spike was walking threw a graveyard. He was having a smoke and just thinking, when a smell caught his senses… Angel… Spike shrugged it off. Who cared where his stupid poncy sire chose to hang out, right? America, free country, right? Spike thought to himself, and flicked his burnt out cigarette on the ground, properly stamping it out.

With the smoke from the cigarette no longer clogging his full nose he smelled something else… Fear…

222222222222

Everyone had sort of claimed a bedroom to sleep in for tonight, or however long they planned on staying there. In the lobby Cordelia and Wesley were having a heated discussion.

"Wesley, how the heck is this place safer than LA? At least we were on our own turf there, but here it's a mind field! And Buffy doesn't even know we're here!" she screamed. "Because, none f the Wolfram and Hart lawyers know where we are, nor do any of those demon cults. We are perfectly safe from any unwanted intrusions here. And in the morning, Charles and I will head over to the Magic shop to talk with Mr. Rupert, and get the proper spells set up, ok?" he said.

"Whatever" she said, and sat down on the couch. Gunn came out from a hallway, "Ready to go demon patrolling, see if any nasties been following us?" asked Gunn, handing Wesley a crossbow. "Yeah, let's go" said the Englishman.

222222222222222222

Meanwhile, Angel, Fred, and Lorne were upstairs with baby Connor.

"He's so small" Fred said, as the baby started up at him. "What's his name?" asked Lorne. "Connor" Angel said, petting his cheek. "I-I just love him so much. It's like the powers have finally given us a little break" he continued. "Yeah" Fred and Lorne smiled.

##############33333333333

Spike followed the scent, running as inhumanly possible as he could. Then he realized what he was doing and stopped. "Why am I running? Why do I even care? He never cared about me…" (Spike has no chip!) Spike said, beginning to leave.

But something stopped him, 'What if this is some sort of, Destined to happen?' his hopeful mind thought. "Well, if it's destined, I'd better see what this destiny has for me, am I right?" he said, convincing himself he wasn't going for himself, but for some 'greater purpose'.

End chap 2, what do ya think?


	3. So, What's new

12/8/04

NPTGBH chap 3

Thanks to all the reviews! Keep sending them, and I'll keep reading them!

Spike ran until he was approaching the mansion grounds. 'I could still turn back' he thought, cautiously. Then he walked up the back door, and slinked in. he looked around, and saw an empty lobby.

He sniffed the air. "Hmm, he brought friends, and… not just the usual suspects" he said quietly. He crept up the stairs and walked down a hallway until he reached a room with light pouring from under the door.

He pushed it open slowly, when he a noise. "A baby?" he asked. Before he knew it, he felt a hand around his neck, and was being pushed up against a wall.

"Spike?" asked Angel, confused.

!!!111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Wesley and Gunn were patrolling. "Look, over there" Gunn pointed with his finger. Noises were emitting from behind some shrubs.

"Real quiet," Wes said aiming his crossbow to heart level. They snuck up to the bushes, when suddenly they were frozen to the spot!then they began to float and were suspened in mid air!

!!!11111111111111111111111

"Spike? What are you doing here?" asked Angel, releasing his childe.

The bleached vampire quickly thought of a lie to tell his sire, but with Angel looking at him with that look, he just couldn't. "I came because I could smell you" Spike quickly pulled out a cigarette to keep his composure. Angel snatched it away just as fast.

"Hey! What the bloody was that for?" Spike demanded. "I'm not having anyone smoke near my son" Angel hadn't found out what he had said until Spike's eyes got huge, and his mouth was hanging open.

!!!!11111111111111111111111

"We're dead then" Wesley told Gunn. "Whatever man" said the street fighter.

"OMG! Wesley!?" said a familiar voice. Soon a red head was visible to the two vamp dusters. "Willow?" asked Wes. "Sorry, we, thought you bad guys. I-I'll let you down now" she smiled and laughed her Willowy laugh.

Soon Wes and Gunn were at their rightful place on the earth. "Oh, you already know Xander, Giles and Buffy, but now let me introduce you to Anya and Tara" Willow smiled. When Tara was introduced, she smiled shyly at Wes, who in return smiled.

Gunn cleared his throat, and Wesley ran a hand threw his hair. "Sorry Charles, everyone, this is Charles Gunn" the younger Englishman smiled.

"So, what brings you guys to Sunnydale?" asked Buffy, as the others also asked that question.

"Uh.." Wes and Gunn said.

End Chap 3 : ) looking for suggestions and reviews! You guys rock! ; )


End file.
